


I'm Sorry?!?!?!

by div1129



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clueless John, Gen, Mad Teyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John apologizes to an angry Teyla but he doesn't know why he's saying sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Always love Sheyla!

"Teyla!" he yelled after the Athosian, but she wouldn't listen to him. "Women," he thought to himself, "how is it that even in a different galaxy they're all the same?" he stood in the middle of the cafeteria, wondering to himself.

Dr. Weir, who heard Major Sheppard yell, had come in just as Dr. Beckett was about to sit and eat.

"What was that about?" she asked the Scottish doctor. "Wait, let me get something to eat. I'd forgotten lunch again."

"It's understandable. Big city, big responsibilities," he smiled at her.

Elizabeth walked to the line, grabbed a tray, and started filling it with food. She re-traced her steps to where Carson was sitting. He gave her a questioning look.

"I am quite famished, Dr. Beckett," she said grinning at him. "So tell me what happened with Teyla and John?"

"Dr. Weir... I am..."

"Carson, I've been working non-stop for days. I could use a break from all the Ancient information Rodney has been feeding me."

"I don't know what to call it. It couldn't have been a lover's quarrel, since they've not said anything about it. Have they-"

"No," she cut in. "I don't know if they'll talk to me about that. It's their prerogative if they want to pursue something with each other. Anyway on with your story."

"Well you know that the Major and Teyla have been sparring."

"Did John finally get tired of being beat by a woman?" she joked.

"Ah... it seems Teyla has been particularly hard on him since the Ascended we've encountered. He was joking that she had been jealous of Chaya."

"That was a big mistake."

"You should tell him that."

"Major Sheppard has a habit of-"

"Sticking his foot in his mouth," Carson finished for her. Elizabeth started to laugh at this. "So he says..."

5 minutes earlier:

Teyla marched into the mess not in a particularly good mood. Major Sheppard had been a total pain. Major Sheppard deserved what he got. Major Sheppard was not his charming self that he tried to be, but a total jerk. Major Sheppard- her thought was disrupted by the sound of his voice.

"Teyla, I said I was sorry." He was saying sorry for something he doesn't even know he did. Sheppard, you're losing it with women.

"Sorry for what, Major?" she asked, her voice so neutral.

"John," he corrected. Boy you're in for it now. She only calls you that when she's angry or when you're with the team.

"Sorry for what, John?" repeating her question and raising her brow.

Trying to look like he had any idea of why she was angry was very hard and he couldn't mask the look of "no clue whatsoever" on his face. Teyla narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I thought so." She turned her back on John and walked away.

Present time:

He spotted Carson and Elizabeth staring at him.

"What?" he questioned with a frustrated look on his face. "Women, how is it that even in a different galaxy they're all the same?" He sat down on the vacant chair across Elizabeth and Carson. "Tell me something Elizabeth, are all women the same?" he asked with a sigh in his voice.

"Just the ones you know, Major!" Elizabeth answered, trying to keep a straight face, before laughing at Major Sheppard. Dr. Beckett joining her.


End file.
